


Wax

by Inuryuvr



Series: Thorki-ed prompts [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt for Wax-play from Thorki-smut on tumblr, basically pwp.</p><p>Thor often helps Loki relax from the stress of kingship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this from Loki's point of view, so I'm sorry for the awkwardness of this at times.

Loki didn't know why he had agreed to let Thor tie him up like this. He was king of Asgard and Thor was merely his slave. But when the doors to his chambers had opened that night after a long day's council to Thor's welcoming gaze from the bed surrounded by candles, he had lost himself to pleasure. Thor had him blindfolded and tied to the bed on his stomach shortly after coaxing him from his regal apparel. “Show yourself to me.” Thor whispered into Loki's ear as he tightened the last few restraints. Loki jerked in annoyance and displeasure before being shushed gently by the man who was now in control. “It will make it better for you, I promise.” 

“And what exactly do you plan on doing?” He shot back.

Loki's answer is a chuckle, which he begins to make a retort before he feels the hot burn of a liquid drip onto his back. “Does that answer your question, my King?” Loki shudders at the sensation combined with the husky voice in his ear and quickly complies to Thor's request. He had been bare before in this form before Thor, but it was not without reluctance. In this case the cool jotun skin intensified the sensation of the wax upon his back. Loki could only wait in suspense for Thor to continue his ministrations as he felt Thor's weight shift from beside him. 

The next drop was as unexpected as the first, landing between his shoulder blades where it could run easily down his spine. His skin sapped the heat from the wax in short order stopping it before it had run halfway down. The heat seeped into his body warming the muscles and nerves just as suddenly, causing Loki to gasp. “Is it too hot?” He hears Thor ask, hesitatingly.

“No, please continue.” He responds with a smirk. Even tied down like this, Thor would listen to his words at the drop of a hat. His thoughts were once again interrupted as a dribble of wax fell along one of the raised markings on his back, drop falling to either side while pulled by gravity. The continuous heat upon his skin had him writhing in delight. Loki's skin would cool the wax quicker than would normally be expected, but what was to be expected in this whole situation? 

Loki hissed as Thor ran the candle back and forth across his back, bringing it in closer and then drawing it away. He could feel his nipples hardening against the silken sheets beneath him, but that was the least of changes. His arousal was growing as the heat pooled in the nooks and cranies of the markings along his back, loosing its heat slowly. There was only a slight pause in the assault before he felt an even more searing heat upon his back. The gasp that he had uttered had stopped Thor once again to Loki's displeasure. “Don't stop now!” He ordered, and Thor continued his torture. 

Loki reveled in the foreign heat inundating his body through his back where he almost didn't notice the shift in weight on the mattress as Thor leaned down next to his ear.

“Are you not glad you listened to my words, Loki? Your form seems most sensitive to these ministrations. I'm sure if I were to flip you over and let the wax slide down your chest and around your cock I would have you coming in minutes without even the use of my hand.” Loki growled as he felt the warm, husky breath beside his ear when Thor chuckled.

“Do not forget who is master here, Thor. I will decide when and where I release no matter your perverse wishes.” Loki's retort was met with a intensely hot splatter of wax upon his ass that ran down from the crest to the cleft. The heat was getting to Loki as he felt Thor run a hand down his back.

“Nonetheless, you paint quite the pretty picture, but I think you are far from done.” He hear Thor murmur. Another splash, but this time upon his shoulder blade, Loki moaned with the heat yet again. He could feel the wax pulling from his skin in several places after drying, but the new wax filled in those cracks, getting intimately close to his skin. Thor was no longer periodic with his actions, but kept Loki guessing as he switched between candles, targets, and heights. He was sure his whole back must be covered at this point, but the Thunderer kept finding new bare patches to cover up. Rivulets running down his neck arched around his collar bone and dripped to the sheets. 

Each new drop elicited a moan of pleasure from Loki as he caught himself thrusting against the sheets for friction against his erection. He knew if Thor did not stop soon he would be true to his words in making Loki come. “Stop.” Loki commanded, making Thor halt mid movement. “Take these off.” He was barely able to speak through his harsh breathing and clenching muscles, but Thor obeyed him. The blindfold and chains were removed at once. As they left his body, Loki turned and pounced on Thor, who had somewhere in the meantime removed his clothing completely and was sporting his own proud arousal. His slave laid back on the sheets as he knew was Loki's wish. Loki returned the action with a smile and a roaming touch to Thor's entrance. A semi-surprised look appeared on Loki's face, “You've learned well. I hardly think patience would have won out tonight.” Thor smirked back at him as Loki spread Thor's legs to place himself against Thor's entrance. 

Another moan was ripped from Loki's throat as he entered Thor, but this time it was not alone as the blonde god beneath him expressed his pleasure simultaneously. Loki did not hesitate as he worked quickly to a fast pace, both of them already close to release. He bent over Thor to try to reach that extra centimeter into his former brother who now had his arms and legs wrapped around Loki's back. Thor's nails scraped at the wax on Loki's back, pulling off large areas each time. Loki hissed with the sensation, already close as he felt Thor grip on tighter. The spasms of Thor's orgasm ripped another moan from his throat to resound in unison with Thor's shout. The trickster thrust wildly into Thor's abused hole even as his nails dug deep into the wax upon Loki's back and his release splattered between them. At last Loki found his release as he thrust one last time deep into Thor. He rode out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out. 

Thor's arms easily were removed from his shoulders as Loki sat up to fall back against the sheets and pillows on the other end of the bed. Thor moved back over to him to wrap an arm around Loki who was grimacing in discomfort. “Roll over.” Thor mentioned soothingly, to which Loki surprisingly obeyed. 

“I hope you plan to remove the rest of this.” Loki shot at Thor as the thunderer lazily started to pick off the wax remaining on Loki's back. Loki had started to doze from the soothing sensation of the wax being picked off before he heard Thor's response.

“Do not worry, brother.” For once, Loki decided to ignore the slip as he relaxed to Thor's ministrations, he'd remind him another day.


End file.
